Eliot Spencer Hitter, Friend, Dad
by Graciiee-95
Summary: A job goes wrong and the only person who can help them is 11 year old Riley Spencer. Eliot is against the idea of putting his daughter in that kind of situation but it's either that or prison for everyone. Eliot must decide quickly what he wants for his daughter and the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Eliot Spencer- Hitter, Friend, Dad**

The first day of summer had started; Riley couldn't wait to spend it with the team even though they were just like a family. Riley Katrina Spencer was 11 years old. Her mum Katrina was a Russian spy and got arrested and Riley got put under the care and custody of her father: Eliot Spencer.

Riley woke up early, ready for the day's adventures. She heard her father working out in his home gym. Riley sat in the corner on her "exercise' ball which she just used for sitting on.

Eliot felt eyes on him and turned around and found Riley brushing away her dark brown hair from her eyes. Eliot walked over to her "Morning darlin', you okay?" Riley just nodded. Eliot was sweaty and stinky so he thought it was only fair to give her a massive bear hug which he did. It resulted in a "eww" from Riley. Eliot smiled and carried her into the kitchen "choose what you want for breakfast while I'm in the shower". Riley nodded and Eliot jogged off into his bedroom.

No matter where they were, Eliot was a little paranoid when it came to Riley's safety and didn't like to leave her alone. He even asked Hardison to place cameras in his place just in case.

Eliot came back and found Riley on the counter top looking in the top cupboard. Eliot came up behind her and grabbed her "boo". Riley giggled "dadddd". Eliot put her on the floor. Riley held the box of cereal. They sat down in the living room watching cartoons on the TV while eating captain crunch cereal.

Eliot's phone lit up and Riley got changed and grabbed her backpack the day was just about to start for them.

They arrived at the bar. Everyone was waiting for them. They were all happy to see Riley just like always, Nate & Sophie were her godparents and Parker thought of Riley has the little sister she never had. Hardison liked the fact that if he was left to do his hacking whether it was in the apartment or in his tech van. Riley was there to keep him company and also beat him at video games.

Eliot joined them. Riley sat at the table behind them in eye sight of Eliot and Nate. "So what we got?" they all asked Nate. Nate sighed "some employee got fired after he found some disturbing information out about the company and wants us to bring down the company from hurting thousands of people."

Everyone nodded in agreement, they were in. "how we going to bring the company down?" Parker asked as she looked up from the table. Nate smiled "we're going to steal the information and blackmail them or give it to the media" Sophie smirked "by steal the information you mean Parker". Nate nodded "but Eliot will be there as they have state of the art and high tech security" they all looked at Hardison "I can't hack it, it's impossible from outside the building but if you get me a code from inside the building I can hack it cause they'll think I'm in building but I have the floor plans so I'll be able to track your movements and only yours. You'll be going in blind".

Parker smiled "makes it all the more fun", they all looked at her. She was Parker and that was how she was, a little insane but it came in handy sometimes.

Eliot looked around "what will you and Sophie be doing?" Sophie looked up "I shall be replacing our client so I'll be working for the company." Nate nodded "and I'll be conducting a surprise inspection from the main company in Washington".

They all walked into the apartment to talk in more depth about the target and the building. Riley just sat there in the kitchen area and colored. But she had no idea that she'd have to join in…

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Letter To ReadersFollowers

Dear Readers/followers,

I haven't updated my story in a while due to me starting my last year of college.

This year is the most stressful ever for me

I will try and update when I can/If I can

But I will try and update it when I can

Thank You For Being Patient

Gracie


End file.
